Rocky and Bullwinkle and the African Safari
Rocky and Bullwinkle are taking a trip to Africa, to help the lion prince and his cheetah friend to save his kingdom from the evil lion sorcerer. Plot After Nickelodeon opening the movie, it was all started when Captain Peachfuzz's niece, Becky came to visit her favorite best friends, Rocky and Bullwinkle and she is ready to play soccer lessons from her friends, Rocky reminded Bullwinkle when they always like to play Wossamotta football games and he understands that, but Ming-Huaxing Risusabi and Bei-Shanying Musujika told him that an evil lion warlock named Quince have taken over the animal kingdom. But Rocky asks the witches, why would that lion sorcerer wanted to do that. Huaxing told him, he was jealous of Prince Mario Lion the 2nd , because he wanted to be king after King Mario Lion the 1st, father of the prince. They said that he transforms himself into various animals like a hawk, shark, snake, rat and the great animal. Later, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Becky came to Captain Peachfuzz and asks him to take them to Africa immediately, but the captain told them that Gidney and Cloyd are coming. Rocky reminds him to see them before the meeting, but Huaxing said that the state of Somalia by King Mario Lion the 1st are all in danger by Quince and Shanying said that he also trying to get rid of the king, his queen and their son, Prince Mario Lion the 2nd. So they, Rocky and Bullwinkle decides to find Gidney and Cloyd, they see them whose came to see the four heroes that they can all help Prince Mario the 2nd and his speedest friend Linda in Africa because Quince and his three henchmen Regine, Juliao and Syd have take over Somalia and they can't let them get away with this. Meanwhile, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Becky and Peachfuzz made their way to Somalia by plane, but Gidney and Cloyd appears in the plane and the witches appears with their magic in it as they told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Becky and Peachfuzz that they first met before, their rivals Boris and Natasha with their skunk friend are in the same moment, they told also they help them to save the government from the spies boss, Fearless Leader. When they came to Somalia, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Becky, Captain Peachfuzz, Gidney and Cloyd have first meet Prince Mario Lion the 2nd and his best friend, Linda the Rast Cheetah, whose said that King Mario and his wife Queen Gianni were been kidnaps by their ex-friends Regine the Sheep, Juliao the Lemur and Syd the Seal the henchmen of Quince which they haven't met yet. Later, Boris and Natasha are sent by Fearless Leader to destroy any animals in Somalia until they meet Quince, Regine, Juliao and Syd and asks them what are they doing here. But Regine said that she, Juliao and Syd have catch King Mario the 1st and Queen Gianni because they're former friends of Linda and Mario the 2nd as Quince asks what did you see the map least but Juliao said to him "My brain is going to knows that those two came from another continent." Quince was very furious as he use his shapeshifting talisman and he transforms himself into a hawk. Then he flew to find the map. Meanwhile, Huaxing and Shanying told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Linda, Mario II, Gidney and Cloyd that they have the map, but Rocky asked them what are their achenemies's names, and Huaxing replied him that their names are Na-Ta-Sha and Bao-Lisi whose were immortal sorceress and sorcerer and they were doing something bad to Huaxing and Shanying just like Boris and Natasha were doing something bad to Rocky and Bullwinkle, and they all have the same problem at all. Linda show Rocky and Bullwinkle how Rast she is , she can run fastly just like the other speedest animals. Bullwinkle like her run very much and she thank him for it. Becky came to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Linda and Mario II that her uncle is missing, Rocky and Bullwinkle are shocked because their favorite pal disappeared by Quince's henchmen. As Becky, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Linda and Mario II came to warn Huaxing, Shanying, Gidney and Cloyd and told them that Peachfuzz has been kidnapped by Quince's henchmen a they all have to call the animals from Africa and they have to train them to stop Quince before he can take over Mario II's kingdom. Bullwinkle is very good training the lions with a clone just like he did at the circus. And Rocky said that the evil warlock will turning Mario II's kingdom into a flying fortress, graveyard and darkness. At Quince's hideout, Regine, Juliao and Syd takes Peachfuzz who was tied up and gagged on his mouth and Boris and Natasha remember him when he and his assistants were crime partner and he was a silly captain and helping moose and squirrel, they have to do something to get rid of them. So Regine, Juliao and Syd saw Quince working on his evil skinned and ruled that Somalia and get rid of the royal lions. They told him that they bring Captain Peachfuzz to the crocodile pip. Back at Mario's palace, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Becky help Mario II and Linda to find Mr. Nico Crane and they found him and asked them that they need his help, but Becky said to Mr. Crane that her uncle has been kidnapped by Regine, Juliao and Syd whose were Quince's henchmen and Rocky said that they need help to save him before he will turning into a flying fortress called Mortlamor but Mr. Crane told him, Bullwinkle, Becky, Mario II and Linda that he use to work with Quince a long time ago until he betrayed him, and he was his former master, but Quince was the best and now he's the worst, but Mr. Crane decides to get the other animals and told them that his former master Quince was a traitor. Huaxing and Shanying asks Mr. Crane that they can find the lion warlock's lare immediately and he understands that. So Hauxing and Shanying used their magic to bean themselves to Quince's lare but they are being caught by Regine, Juliao and Syd and they brought them to Quince and he hear that they were spying on him, so Quince decided to turn Huaxing and Shanying into stone and he did and said "Stone scupture you shall be transforming!" And Shanying and Huaxing are now stone but Gidney and Cloyd are being listed so they must warn Rocky and Bullwinkle immediately. Meanwhile, Mr. Crane show Rocky, Bullwinkle, Becky, Mario II and Linda the famous invention that some human inventors has created it and he announcing and hosting to the other animals that if they can see this inventions who can revert all thing from evil beings, but suddenly, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Becky, Mario II and Linda saw Gidney and Cloyd whose running to stop this hosting and warns them. Mr. Crane turn arround Gidney and Cloyd and he realizes that they came from another planet, Rocky and Bullwinkle told Mr. Crane that Gidney and Cloyd are their friends and he understands that. But Gidney and Cloyd told Rocky, Bullwinkle and Becky that Quince turn their immortal friends into stone. They told them also that he use his yellow and green talisman and his powers as they both forgot their spellbook and it was belongs to Huaxing, Shanying and their immortal friends. Rocky took the immortal witches's spellbook and find away to change the witches back if they can break Quince's spells. Mr. Crane knows where the lion warlock's lare is so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Becky, Mario II, Linda and the moon men followed him immediately. Back at Quince's lare, he and his henchmen decided to kill King Mario I, Queen Gianni and Peachfuzz into the crocodile pip, but Mr. Crane, the moon men, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Becky, Mario II and Linda came to save their friends from him and his henchmen. Becky, Mr. Crane and the moon men battle Regine, Juliao and Syd, while Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mario II and Linda battle Boris, Natasha and Quince. Boris and Natasha can't stand being with a lion warlock so they grab the staff of Quince and tosses it to Rocky and Bullwinkle and they break the staff. Then suddenly Quince's spells is finally broken, and Huaxing and Shanying turned back to normal from their statues forms and they use their powers and turn Quince into stone and said "Sahaka duhkha arha zasya deh duhyate suya nida tu kari agama krsta ca apavyavastha bhavantam abhyantaran pasya rocate zilpa ca pratmakatsana hi anata duta daiva!" And then Quince is finally a stone. After Becky, Mr. Crane, Gidney and Cloyd free the king, the queen and Captain Peachfuzz, Mario II is finally rejoice to his parents. Later they all returned to Mario's palace, King Mario I have crown his son as King Mario II and Linda gave him a kiss, Mario II, Linda and Mr. Crane thanks Rocky, Bullwinkle, Becky, Captain Peachfuzz, the moon men and the moose and squirrel witches for saving his kingdom. Then Huaxing and Shanying told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Captain Peachfuzz, Becky, Gidney and Cloyd that they must return to Chipan tell to the mountie, dog, girl and man witches and warlock about their journey in Africa with them, they disappears with their magic, then Regine, Juliao and Syd are assigned to be the new king's service and Boris and Natasha are to serve Rocky, Bullwinkle, Becky, Peachfuzz and the moon men some tea too. Everyone lives happily ever after. The End! Characters * Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * Captain Peter Wrongway Peachfuzz * Rebecca "Becky" Right-A-Way Peachfuzz * Ming-Huaxing Risusabi * Bei-Shanying Musujika * Linda the Rast Cheetah * Prince Mario Lion the 2nd * King Mario Lion the 1st * Queen Gianni Lion * Quince the Evil Lion Sorcerer TV Series Rocky and Bullwinkle and the African Safari (TV series) Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movie Category:MoonScoop Group